Wish You Were Here
by AmayaAmazing
Summary: A young girl shouldn't have to feel this grief, feel this pain, but it's too late in the game to turn back, regret what's happening. But once again, life is attacking. Is there something to put her back together? She's broken, and that's her worse fear.
1. So, so you think you can tell

I sat silently on the roof of my home, the sky was dark, and the stars shined brightly along side the moon to cast shadows across everything around me. I gently brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head upon them, inhaling deeply.

'_He's really not coming back…not ever.' _Tsunade had sent us on a last rescue mission for Sasuke. It was unsuccessful of course, and Naruto was critically injured. Tsunade was working around the clock, with a team of medical ninjas, including me, but after eight hours straight after a three-day mission, I was send home. I had begged to stay, but Tsunade wouldn't budge. She would send someone for me if his condition changed.

_-flashback-_

'I stood there open eyed as Sasuke slowly walked across the clearing towards us. I gave Naruto the signal, and we both charged at him. Naruto wielding Rasengan, me with a simple chakra filled fist. Then before we hit him, he disappeared and appeared behind Naruto, hitting him with Chidori in his neck. Naruto dropped to the ground immediately, and I stopped, shocked. Sasuke looked over at me, a small smirk on his lips.

'_**How…how could you…Sasuke?" I said softly, walking right past him. He eyed me cautiously, and curiously. **_

"_**You don't attack me" He said, cocking his head. "You're concerned more about his well being than the mission? You haven't changed at all. Putting your emotions first." I turned towards him and glared, I turned back around to Naruto when I heard Sasuke gasp, and a grunt filled the air. I turned back to him for a moment, to see him staring shocked at a shadow clone of myself, and to see his hand pulled the kunai knife it had thrown at him out of his neck. "You could have killed me. Underestimating my opponent. I should know better…Farewell Sakura." He said before disappearing. I stared open eyed before summoning a frog quickly, and sending a scroll to Tsunade for help. I picked Naruto up in my arms, and moved him to safety before beginning to heal him." **_

_-end-_

I sighed, shaking my head. '_Why did he not attack me?' _A tear ran down my face. _'At least I proved him wrong.' _

"Haruno, Sakura." I heard a voice say softly. I turned around to see a medical ninja standing there.

"Why are you not helping Tsunade-Sama with Naruto-Kun?" I demanded. A look crossed his face that I instantly recognized. My eyes widened, and filled with tears.

"Uzumaki Naruto passed a few minutes ago. I apologize for your loss." Tears streamed down my face.

"I see." My voice cracked. "I…Can I see him?" I bit my lip harshly. The medical ninja wrapped his arm around me and teleported us to outside the room. I took a shaky breath and pushed open the door. A sheet was pulled up over his face, and Tsunade was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Her face was pale, and she looked to be crying. The necklace she had given Naruto was clutched in her shaking hand.

"I…We did everything we could…His spine was completely shattered. I…I'm so sorry Sakura. I really am. There was nothing we could do." She burst into sobs, and left the room with the medical ninja. I slumped forward into the room, and pulled the sheet off of his face. His normally tan face was slightly paler. His big blue eyes were opened slightly, but dull and lifeless. His lips, an odd pale color, a mixture of blue and pink were parted slightly. I ran my finger tips down his face, over his chapped lips, and across the lines on his cheeks for the last time. I brought my lips down to his forehead and touched them lightly to it. I stood back up, ran my fingers over his eyelids and shut his eyes, before returning the sheet to him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." I whispered. "You would've been Hokage, I know it. You were incredible." A sob escaped my throat, as I acknowledged my use of the past tense. "I'll miss you." I lowered myself to the floor in a heap, sobbing.

'_My best friend…'_

After a few minutes, I teleported out of the hospital, and found myself back in my room. My eyes ran over the photograph in the corner, and with a sweeping motion, it flew off the table on which it sat and smashed into the wall, the glass breaking. I fell onto my bed and smashed my face into my pillow.

"Why? WHYWHYWHYWHY?" My screams were muffled, and that almost made it more painful. Sobs racked my frame, as I drifted off to a shallow sleep, and I cried through the night, my dreams haunted by the faces of my two teammates.

_**So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?**_

Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
And cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war,  
For a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

**Authors Note:**

**Oh wow. I just cried writing this. I promise the whole thing won't be this sad. Hopefully.**

**3**

**Here's my disclaimer, don't own it.**

**):**

**-Amaya**


	2. Heaven from Hell,

I sat perched in a tree and watched the people with solumn faces enter the gates of our village. They were faces of all the people Naruto met on his missions. All the people who's hearts he touched by merely being himself in their presence. Faces of all the people who admired his spirit and determination. Faces of people who's lives he saved.

My eyes widened when I noticed the Sand Siblings walk through the gates. Gaara was dressed in the traditional black robes of mourning that the Kage's had to wear in the face of a tragedy. His red hair blew sofltly in the wind that blew through the village and shookt he leaves of the tree on which I sat. His eyes were glued to the ground, his fist at his sides were clenched into tight fists. Temari's make-up was smeared, coating the area around her eyes with a thin layer of black that appeared to mirror her brothers. She looked over at Gaara, giving Kankuro a worried look. I would've too, I couldn't tell if Gaara was about to go on a killing spree, or cry. And honestly, I don't know which would be worse. I think the killing spree would've been easier for me to handle.

Everyone was dressed in black. It reminded me of a sea of black water. I couldn't believe that this many people knew Naruto, this many people cared. And oh so many people cared. I shivered as another wind blew, and I hopped down from my tree, landing in front of the sand siblings. I forced a small smile, as did Temari. She threw her arms around me, and with a chocked breath she whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry Sakura." In response I murmured bitterly, not at her but in general, "We all are." I continued walking with them in absolute silence. The service and burial was being done at the base of the mountain with the Hokage's faces carved into it. It only seemed fitting, because he was so close to reaching his goal. He would've been Hokage some day.

The funeral was long, everyone had something to say about the young man. Some stories were comedic, that made us smile. Others made us cry. In fact, all of them made us cry.

"I remember when Naruto walked into my class for the first time…He couldn't even produce one shadow clone. He came so far…" Iruka-Sensei paused, clearing his throat, and fighting back his tears. "Naruto was like my son. I cared deeply for him, and I do believe in some way he thought of me as a father figure. It's an incredible feeling to have someone feel that way about you. I will miss the smile on his face, even the pranks he used to pull, I wish he was still here to pull the pranks, they were better than not having him at all…" He murmured, walking off the podium, flicking the tears away from his eyes. I watched in shock as Konohamaru ran up next, his normally bright excited eyes dull. He had stopped crying for the moment, I felt so bad for the young boy.

"Brother Naruto was the bestest ninja in the whole world." Konohamaru exclaimed, a gleam in his eye. "He taught me so much, compassion, and determination." Another pause. "He was going to become Hokage one day, he would've made an amazing Hokage." He smiled for a split second, then it was gone. "I guess that means, that I'll have to be an amazing Hokage for the both of us." He laughed, but it was more of a coughing sob. And with that, he broke and began to cry. I flinched at the sound, and bit my lip to stop from crying in response. Iruka walked up to the stand and brought Konohamaru down, and left him by me. He stood beside me with clenched fists, and gritted teeth, tears streaming down his face. I places my hand atop his head, and did my best to smile at him. Tsunade spoke, followed by Kakashi, but their words just ran together. I couldn't focus anymore. Konohmaru tugged on my hand, I looked down at him once more.

"Sakura, they're calling you up to go speak." He said softly. I nodded and walked up to the podium. I cleared my throat.

"Naruto, Uzumaki." I murmured. "He..he was a character, if I ever knew one. Most of you, out in the crowd, I honestly don't even know your names. I know why you're here though, for him. Naruto, Uzumaki. He reached out and touched the hearts of each and everyone of you. That's just who he was. He taught people, just by meeting them. Like Konohamaru said, he taught him determination and compassion. He taught me detemination and compassion. Hell, he taught each and everyone of us deteermination and compassion." I sighed. "I met Naruto when I was eight years old, my first day at the ninja academy. I payed him no mind, I was too obbsessed with a boy, Sasuke Uchiha. I couldn't stand Naruto. He stood in my way. But, I guess the tables have turned. When Sasuke left, I came to love Naruto. Never as he wanted, but as a brother. And, he never asked for more. We'll never forget that young charming boy, or that young charming man that he came to be. I don't know what I'm going to do without him, but…it's going to be hard. I'm going to miss him so much." I chocked on my words. "I'm sorry." I walked off the podium and back to where I stood, biting back tears.

They began to lower the casket into the ground, we all stood around it. I watched as everyone tossed black roses atop of it as it went down. I threw my flower in last, but instead of a black flower, I through a large orange daisy. Black wasn't Naruto's color, orange was.

As the casket hit the ground, it began to rain, and the crowd dispersed. I took my time getting home, I enjoyed the feeling of the rain on my skin. I couldn't tell if I was crying or if it was rain flowing down my face, and honestly it didn't matter anymore. When I finally reached my large home, I found several rain soaked messages left on my doorstep. A note from Ino, and one from Hinata. A flower from Neji, and one from Rock Lee, and a summoning scroll from Tsunade to go to her office a.s.a.p..

But none of it mattered. Would it ever matter again? Of course not. Naruto was the equivilant to the sun in this village, and now the sun had gone down forever. For the first time in my life, I considered ignoring Tsunade's request. I considered curling up in a ball right here, and waiting it out. I would wait for the pain to cease, for my ability to breath comfortably to come back. But I didn't think it would, ever again, so I transported to Tsunade's office, causing her to drop her glass of Sake in surprise as I appeared in the center of the room.

The sand siblings were all leaning on the wall behind me, I could sense their chakra. Tsunade looked at me, her eyes red from tears. Her hand absently toyed with the necklace now around her neck, the one she had taken off Naruto, the same one she had given him so long ago.

"Sakura, the Kazekage and his siblings all need a place to stay for the week. All the hotels are full, could you possibly accommodate them?" She asked. I nodded, knowing that I couldn't say no to her request.

"Thank you Sakura." Tsunade said, slumping back into her seat.

"Yes, thank you." Temari mirrored her, returning to a standing position. I led them silently through the cold night to my house. I showed Kankuro and Temari to the first bedrooms, and continued down the hallway, then to a second hallway and stopped at the next door. I looked at Gaara hesitantlly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice quiet and rough.

"This was Naruto's room…I would've cleaned it out if I would've known you were coming." I sighed, biting my lip. He moved me out of the way and pushed the door open, and dissapeared in.

I sighed and walked towards my room. I changed into a thin, short, spaghetti strapped black nightgown and laid down on my bed for a few minutes before my eyes drifted over to the picture crushed in the corner. I jumped out of bed and ran barefoot out my front door, shutting it behind me. I kept running until I reached the training ground where Naruto had been tied to the pole and I had fed him lunch. I sat in front of the pole where he had been tied, and laid my head against it and brought my knees to my chest.

"You'll catch a cold wearing clothes like that out here." I recognized Gaara's quiet voice immidiatly. But instead of being rough like it was earlier, it was soft and compassionate, and filled with honest worry. I looked up at him as he sat down beside me, but a good foot away. "How did you find me?" I asked quietly, ignoring his statement about the weather.

"I followed you." He said simply. My eyes widened at his remark. "It's cold out here." He repeated again.

"Oh well!" I snapped at him, then looked at him about to apologize. He looked down at the object in his hand then held it out to me. I stared at it for a moment before recognizing it as a pair of the kazekage robes. I shrugged it over my shoulders and sighed as it brought some warmth to my body. I inhaled deeply, it smelled like a mixture of sunflowers and lavender, oddly. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm going to miss him so much." I chocked out the words. Gaara looked at me hesitantly before sliding towards me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I was surprised but I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." He murmured, I could feel his lips against my hair. Another dry sob escaped my throat, followed by a shaky laugh.

"I don't want to cry on your jacket." A soft chuckle passed through his lips. I looked up at him. "I've never heard you laugh." I murmured, he didn't reply, we sat in silence until I drifted off to sleep. I woke to Gaara setting me on my bed. "Don't leave?" I whispered. He looked down at me, and I patted the spot beside me. He laid down next to me, and put his arm around me, I snuggled my head on his chest. He began to rub my back in small circles, and I quickly fell back to sleep.

_**So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell? **_

_**Did they get you to trade**_  
_**Your heroes for ghosts?**_  
_**Hot ashes for trees?**_  
_**Hot air for a cool breeze?**_  
_**And cold comfort for change?**_  
_**Did you exchange**_  
_**A walk on part in the war,**_  
_**For a lead role in a cage?**_

_**How I wish, how I wish you were here.**_  
_**We're just two lost souls**_  
_**Swimming in a fish bowl,**_  
_**Year after year,**_  
_**Running over the same old ground.**_  
_**What have we found**_  
_**The same old fears.**_  
_**Wish you were here.**_

**Authors Note:**

**There we go, chapter two. Hizzah.**

**Read and Review son.**


	3. Blue skies from pain

I awoke quickly when I felt a hand touch my side, my eyes quickly flickered open, and I saw a sleeping red head beside me. Needless to say I was surprised, as his aqua eyes opened to look down at me.

"Hi." I said softly, a smile gracing my lips.

"Hello." He mumbled with a smirk on his face as well.

"What is this?" I asked, gesturing at our bodies intertwined on my bed, I chuckled softly when he blushed.

"Companionship?" He muttered, I raised a questioning eyebrow. "You were upset…you needed someone to be there for you…" he explained, his voice quiet, wary, and unsure.

"I…Thank you…Gaara." I was surprised. This wasn't the Gaara I remembered this wasn't the Gaara whose life I had saved only months earlier. And I could already tell I was falling for this new Gaara and I knew I shouldn't be. He looked at me and smiled, but it quickly faded to sadness.

"The look on your face…you don't want me to?" He asked, but it was more of a statement. I shook my head at him quickly and raised my lips to his ear.

"Honestly, I wish I could wake up like this every morning." I sighed. He looked at me questioningly.

"You mean you didn't before?"

"No, no. Naruto and I weren't together. If we would've been, I wouldn't of let this-" I paused to gesture at our intertwined bodies once more, "-happen. I mean, we tried a relationship at one point, but it was too weird, he was like my brother, and we-" I paused again thoughtfully, "-mostly me I guess, I was content with it, and Naruto would've done anything to keep me happy." I sighed again, this time it was shaky, and I couldn't tell if tears would follow it.

Gaara looked at me once more, and seeing my distress he pulled me in closer than before, and I basked once more in the smell of sunflowers and lavender, and before I could stop myself, I had parted my lips slightly and brought them to press against his. He jumped at first, probably out of surprise before returning the kiss. His lips started to move against mine as my hands became entangled in his hair. I nipped softly at his bottom lip and then ran my tongue over it. He parted his lips and my tongue slowly entered his mouth. I gently ran my tongue against the side of his and I could have sworn that he moaned a little. When I finally pulled away and rested my head on his neck, he began to speak.

"That was my first kiss." Both my eyebrows shot up, and I pulled away from him, propped myself up on my elbows, and turned my head towards him so I could see his face.

"Are you serious?" I demanded, he nodded blushing. "I'm so sorry." I felt like crying again.

"For what?" He asked confused, his face tinted pink and his eyes probing mine.

"For taking that from you!" I snapped, frowning.

"I wouldn't have wanted it from anybody else. I've always thought you were beautiful." My face turned red and I didn't know what to say so I pressed my lips against his once again, but softly and timidly, before standing.

"Did I upset you?" He asked, quickly rising to his feet, and taking long strides towards me.

"No…No. You made me happy, and I shouldn't be happy because Naruto is gone and I can't believe that I'm falling for you right now because it's weird, and I miss him and I wish he was here. But another selfish part of me doesn't because I want you and I wouldn't of been here with you without him dying, so I feel like a horrible person, but he would want me to be happy because that's the type of person Naruto is…was…I don't even know anymore." I realized that I had slumped to the floor, and I had begun to sob violently. Gaara immediately knelt next to me and slowly pet my hair as I laid there and cried. When I finally pulled myself together enough to get up, he helped me to my feet. I looked down at myself and frowned.

"Fuck." I groaned.

"What?" He asked immediately, trying to see what was wrong.

"I cried on your robes anyway." I muttered, pulling them off and setting them on the chair in the corner of my room. He chuckled and smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "We should hurry and get up before your siblings start to suspect that there's something between us." I winked at him.

"Is there?" He asked, I could see the fear of rejection shining in his eyes, and I'm sure he could see the emotions pooling in mine.

"Who knows, who knows." I trailed off, lost in thought, and he gave me my space. He sat watching me from my kitchen table as I began to cook pancakes for my guests.

Kankuro emerged from his bedroom first, his normally spiked hair was everywhere, that combined with his wife-beater and sweatpants, I couldn't help but laugh at his disheveled appearance.

"Morning Sakura." He muttered, grinning at my laughter. He sat down across from Gaara and I set a plate down in front of both of them. "Thank ya' Sakura." I nodded, and began laughing again as Temari walked out. Her normally up-doed hair was down, and frizzy, and around her face like a lion's mane. She raised an eyebrow at me, and sat down.

"Feeling better Sakura?" She asked softly, testing the waters. I nodded, smiling.

"This is the only way I can put it. There are these special people that just make you happy. Naruto was like that; he could make anyone happy. I mean, I could never replace him, but…then again, there are other people-" I hoped no one noticed the miniscule glance I threw towards Gaara, "-who make you happy, in the same, yet different ways, and they can help you recover from anything. You just never know." Temari looked as though she was going to cry.

"I understand exactly what you mean." She chuckled, and I knew her mind flashed to Shikimaru.

"Temari," I looked at her thoughtfully, "I know for a fact that Shikimaru got back from his mission last night, maybe he could escort you around for the day?" I winked at her, and she blushed.

"That lazy bastard?" She demanded, but I caught the undertone of adoration in her voice. "You know, I might just do that. How's he doing since Naruto…?"

I frowned. "He's been doing okay, it's really hard for him, I mean for a lot of people since it happened not too long after Asuma…" I trailed off and she nodded.

"He'll be happy to see me."

_**So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell? **_

_**Did they get you to trade**_  
_**Your heroes for ghosts?**_  
_**Hot ashes for trees?**_  
_**Hot air for a cool breeze?**_  
_**And cold comfort for change?**_  
_**Did you exchange**_  
_**A walk on part in the war,**_  
_**For a lead role in a cage?**_

_**How I wish, how I wish you were here.**_  
_**We're just two lost souls**_  
_**Swimming in a fish bowl,**_  
_**Year after year,**_  
_**Running over the same old ground.**_  
_**What have we found**_  
_**The same old fears.**_  
_**Wish you were here.**_

**Authors Note:**

There we go, thank you those who reviewed. The next chapter is a chapter that you don't really have to read, it focuses on Temari and Shikimaru seeing each other once more, and it probably won't really mention Gaara and Sakura too much, but it should still be good.


	4. Can you tell a green field

After Sakura's recommendation, Temari darted back to her room and changed into her normal clothing. She considered strapping her fan onto her back, but based on the last time she hung out with Shikamaru, it would only get in her way. Temari waved at Sakura and her siblings as she headed out the front door into the warm muggy air that Kohana always promised after a storm.

Now, where to find that lazy bastard.

She walked slowly through the half-deserted streets of Kohana, until she reached the training ground with the best view of Kohana, as the lazy bastard had once told her. She walked through the grounds, becoming more and more impatient, and more and more disappointed, when there was no sign of him. She began to turn around when she saw a flash of black in the distance. When she approached, she hardly recognized him. In the heat, he had removed his vest and undershirt, revealing his toned chest, and his hair was out of its ponytail and resting tangled on his shoulders.

The strangest thing was, he wasn't watching the clouds at all, instead he was leaning against the trunk of a tree, napping. Temari approached him quietly, masking her chakra, and carefully lowered himself onto his lap so she was straddling him. She brought her lips to his carefully, and smirked when his eyes flew open.

"Temari!" He gasped, attempting to jump to his feet, but she held him down with her body. "W-what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"I came here to see you." She purred in his ear. She leaned backwards and pulled him on top of her. "Didn't you miss me?" her bottom lip puffed out in a seductive pout leaving Shikamaru speechless. Temari frowned and flipped him over so he was flat on his back with her straddling his lap.

"Shikamaru, you're boring me you lazy bastard." She pulled him up a few inches and tossed him back to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." Shikamaru started to regain his composure.

"There we go!" Temari said, smiling. "Now, didn't you miss me?" she asked again.

"I did." Shikamaru said smirking.

"Are you always this disoriented and submissive when you wake up?" Shikamaru shrugged at her and she grinned.

"I don't like it." Temari murmured. "You were so much more…dominate last time I saw you…how disappointing." Shikamaru raised and eyebrow at her and in a matter of seconds he had her on her back, pinned to the ground with his shadow jutsu.

"Don't tempt me." He said, smirking. He moved his knee in-between her legs and she moaned. "So troublesome." Temari frowned.

"Would you rather me go?" She said, pretending to try and get up. Shikamaru grabbed her wrists roughly and held her down. She bit her lip to suppress her joy. "Could we at least go somewhere more private?" Shikamaru grinned and released the jutsu. He helped her to her feet and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Let's go then." They began to walk through the streets and Temari looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you didn't want people to know about us. That people would be too troublesome." Temari sighed. Shikamaru smiled at her.

"You're away too long. Maybe if people know, we'll see each other more often." Shikamaru frowned. "It would have been nice to have you here, I mean to have someone to help me through things. Naruto and I were rather close." Temari smiled and stopped walking. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his once more.

"I'm here now."

"And, I'm glad." Temari smiled again, and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Now, didn't you say you wanted to wait until we were somewhere…more private?" He asked. Temari shrugged and licked at his lip.

"I will take you right here." Temari whispered in his ear. Shikamaru shivered and started to grow hard right there, in the middle of the crowded street. Shikamaru wrapped his arms tight around her figure and transported her to his bedroom. He grabbed her kimono and tore it off. She slapped his arm hard. "Hey asshole, I liked that kimono." Shikamaru smirked and began unbuttoning his pants as she kicked off her shoes. He shoved her onto the bed and pressed his lips to hers. He licked her lip and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to battle hers for the first time in three months. She groaned as his hand began to wander down her body, brushing over her shoulders, cupping her breasts through her bra, trailing down her stomach, and down to her thigh, then back up again.

Shikamaru moved his lips from Temari's and began to kiss her neck. He let his tongue lick every inch of her exposed flesh on her neck and shoulders. He pulled her up into his arms and unsnapped her bra before laying her back down on his bed. He took her exposed breasts into his hands and began to massage them slowly, paying loads of attention to her hardening nipples. He then leaned down and began to suck on one of the nipples, feeling it becoming a hard pebble in his mouth. Temari moaned, wrapping her hands in his hair. He then moved to the second one and did the same.

He continued playing with her breasts with one hand, and the other came down to cup her crotch through her panties. He took one finger and began to trace her outer lips, making her groan and tremble in anticipation. He could feel the heat and wetness soaking through her panties. He licked his lips, as he visualized licking her delicious pussy once again.

He moves down and lowers his mouth over her wetness. He extended his tongue and licked her through her panties. He could feel the warmth, and he tasted the juices that soaked through. Because of him. He smirked at her moan.

He pulled off her panties and tossed them towards where her other clothes were sitting before lowering himself between her legs once more. He took his tongue, and gently teased her exposed mound. He licked in a circle around her clit, before sucking it into his mouth. Temari practically screamed her hands pulled at his hair, before dropping down to the sheet, gripping it until her knuckles turned red. He smiled up at her and climbed up her body, forcing his tongue into her mouth once again.

She was breathing heavily, and he loved it. She flipped him over, leaving him surprised on his back. She trailed kisses down his neck and chest, before ripping off his boxers, and shoving her mouth down on his dick before he realized what was happening. His hips bucked forward with a pained moan.

"Temari!" He panted, she smiled around his cock, as she lowered her head, feeling it slide down her throat. Shikamaru moaned, and pulled her up towards him, and rolling her onto her back. "I wasn't done with you." Shikamaru said seductivly, taking a finger and pushing it into her tight wet hole. She moaned and wrapped her hand around a fistful of his hair.

"God Shikamaru." She groaned, "Enough with the games, fuck me already." Shikamaru smirked once again.

"Although that thought is rather tempting, I don't think so." He entered another finger and brushed her clit with his thumb, and grinned as she came on his fingers. He extracted his fingers and licked them seductivly, as she watched in wonder. He brought his lips to hers once again, she moaned as his erect member brushed against her clit. "You like that?" He demanded, doing it again. She nodded, her eyes clentched tight. He did it a few more times before entering her abruptly. Her eyes flew open and she raked her nails across his exposed flesh. He thrusted into her, watching her wriggle and moan underneath him. "You love me?" He asked softly, and she nodded.

"I do, and I want to move to Kohana to be with you." Shikamaru's eyes widened, and looked down at her, stopping.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. Temari nodded, trying to thrust against him. When he moved again, he hit her g-spot, causing her to come right there. He grunted as she clenched down on him, and he came inside her. He pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent.

"Let's get married." Shikamaru said softly. Temari sat up,

"What?" she gaped.

"No, let's just do it. So you can move here. We could." Temari smiled.

"Okay."

"Really?" He demanded.

"Yes." She smiled. "I better get a ring." She winked and he laughed, as they drifted off to sleep together.

_**So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell? **_

_**Did they get you to trade**_  
_**Your heroes for ghosts?**_  
_**Hot ashes for trees?**_  
_**Hot air for a cool breeze?**_  
_**And cold comfort for change?**_  
_**Did you exchange**_  
_**A walk on part in the war,**_  
_**For a lead role in a cage?**_

_**How I wish, how I wish you were here.**_  
_**We're just two lost souls**_  
_**Swimming in a fish bowl,**_  
_**Year after year,**_  
_**Running over the same old ground.**_  
_**What have we found**_  
_**The same old fears.**_  
_**Wish you were here**_

**Whoo, there we go.**


End file.
